


Haunting

by Golden_Asp



Series: MCU Drabbles [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, M/M, talk about ghost sex, there's not much to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: “If I die, I am going to haunt you,” Loki said, his voice dripping with every bit of disdain possible.  Stephen rolled his eyes, his back pressed against the god’s, glowing shields deflecting some of the attacks.“You already pop up in the Sanctum all the time without notice, follow me around the city, and basically make my life a living hell,” Stephen replied.  “How will you being dead change any of that?”
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: MCU Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Haunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxglove_Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/gifts).



> another from the prompts! Strangefrost this time, and they are fun to write. I love the snark. Hope you like this one, Foxglove!

“If I die, I am going to haunt you,” Loki said, his voice dripping with every bit of disdain possible. Stephen rolled his eyes, his back pressed against the god’s, glowing shields deflecting some of the attacks. 

“You already pop up in the Sanctum all the time without notice, follow me around the city, and basically make my life a living hell,” Stephen replied. “How will you being dead change any of that?”

Loki let out a delicate snort, a dagger vanishing into one of the creatures. He was going to have to clean that later.

“Speaking from experience, ghosts do not give amazing blow jobs like I do.”

Stephen chanced a glance over his shoulder, his eyebrow climbing. “You’ve had sex with ghosts?”

“This coming from the man who regularly makes magical clones of himself to have wild orgies?”

“Hush, you’ve done it too.”

“Of course I have,” Loki said, twitching his head to the side as Stephen’s magic sent another critter into the abyss. “And yet I can hear you judging me for having sex with ghosts.”

“Wasn’t aware it was possible,” Stephen said, twisting his hands and sending a wave of magic through the hoard. 

“Oh, Stephen,” Loki purred in his ear. “Anything is possible if you only put your mind to it.”

Stephen huffed. What an inopportune time to get a hard-on. Loki laughed and Stephen had no doubt that he knew exactly what he was thinking.

“I grow tired of this,” Loki said. “What say you we finish this farce and go back to the Sanctum? I apparently need to remind you that sex with me is far better than anything else you’ve been getting.”

Stephen rolled his eyes.

“By all means,” he said. “Show me how haunting you can be.”

Loki grinned—that mad, dangerous grin that Stephen had fallen for—and clapped his hands. The creatures collapsed and Stephen sighed.

“Couldn’t you have done that earlier?”

“Yes,” Loki said. “But where’s the fun in that?”

With that, he crushed his lips against Stephen’s, the Cloak swatting at his fingers. Loki ignored the entitled piece of fabric as they fell through a portal onto Stephen’s bed. Loki planned on having Stephen at his mercy for at least the rest of the night. Thor help anyone who tried to interrupt them.

He planned on giving Stephen many, _many_ small deaths that night.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love.
> 
> (Small death can be slang for orgasm)
> 
> I'm still taking these on twitter. I'm taking longer than I'd like to get through them but I'm getting there.


End file.
